Revery
by BurriedAliveByLust
Summary: Ginny and Draco have a run in...tell me what you want to see next


**Disclaimer: I worship the ground J.K.R.'s feet walk upon, and therefore i must say i own nothing in this story except the plot. Do not read if you are under 18 or are disgusted by sex**

"Ginny, you know you shouldn't be here." said the pale and slender figure lying on his four poster bed. It was the Slytherin dorm room, emptied because of a grand feast most were attending.

"I know Draco but I cant hold back anymore." she said quickly walking to his bed in her night robes holding them closed tightly.

"You are over the Potter boy I hope?"

"Yes, and I was foolish to think he any better of a lover than you," she then moved in for a kiss Their lips locked passionately and stayed for a good few minutes, twisting and turning, using their tongues to explore each others mouths in sweet lust. Then Ginny abruptly ended the steamy kiss only to re enter into it as she fumbled with the strings on his pajama bottoms finally undoing the knot as she suckled on his lower lip making him moan in anticipation.

"Gods Ginny, are you wearing the perfume you picked out in Hogsmeade?," Draco said before he flipped over and got on top of his eager young lover.

"Not the only thing I picked up there," she said coyly as she let her robe go and slipped out of it, revealing a black and purple nightie that barely had enough material to be considered so. Draco, now stripped to his boxers, couldn't help but lick his strawberry lips at the sight of Ginny's young ample bosom through the lacy fabric of the teddy. A tensing of muscles in his crotch he felt as his erection now hit full force shoving into Ginny's thigh making her heart race

"Its been so long since I've been with you, I almost forgot how hard you really get. Please Draco...let me," she said in an almost whisper and sat up and started to pull his boxers down slowly biting her bottom lip and preparing herself for what she knew was coming. The boxers then slid to his knees and he stood up and let them fall to the floor. Ginny was almost speechless There before her stood the object of every one of her sex dream, hung at eight inches and still partially flaccid.

"Take a picture, you'll need it over the summer." he said jokingly.

"I don't know if I'd have enough film to get it all," she shot back still amazed at the size and girth of his delicious throbbing member. She reached out and grasped it firmly in her hands, yet not too firm. She slowly started pumping it using fluid motions of the wrist. Malfoy watched his little pet harden him even more, making him pant a little louder from the touch of her soft warm hand.

"Ginny, I need you now," he said as she let go and his now nine inch fully erect manhood curved into the air ever so slightly.

"Me too," she bursted out and entered into a passionate kiss with him once more and stripped herself of the nightie displaying to Draco her beautiful perky breasts. Locking lips once more while tongues met, Draco spread her legs and pushed his hand into the fray, to be greeted by the shaved, moist lips of her womanhood. Quickly he found the hole and thrust his index and middle fingers in slowly whilst finding and massaging her clit with his thumb very delicately.

"Draco, mmmm...gods your gooo...," but before she could finish her sentence he removed his fingers and replaced them with his throbbing cock. Ginny let out a yelp merely from surprise. the huge thing still hurt but her insides thirst for his seamen overpowered all the pain. As the room filled with the grunts groans and moans and thick smells of their passionate sex, Draco thrusted his nine inches deep within Ginny, the walls of her vagina slowly tightening around his shaft as her orgasm drew closer.

"Yes Draco, yes...oh...god yes! Harder Draco!," Ginny moaned in a high yet guttural voice as she climaxed as hard as she ever had, her hole spasming causing Draco to scream out...

"I'm..nuuuughhhgghghh...I'm coming Ginny!" The two grabbed each other lose as Draco kept thrusting shooting his thick steamy load in her just as she wanted. After five minutes of post climactic thrusting, he finally pulled himself out, now completely flaccid and glossy with the combination of their juices.

"Ginny...Ginny...GINNY!!" Draco said in an oddly feminine voice. And all at once everything went black and Ginny threw her head up from the pillow.

It was her friend, a Gryffindor in her third year

"Its time for breakfast," she said matter-of-factly.

"Thanks Missy, I'll be down in a second," she said with a groggy smile and the girl left. Ginny then realized the sheets were wet, upon further inspection she found the other pillow wrapped in her arms to be soaked with her juices as well. One thing she for sure knew was that she never should have left Draco Malfoy.

**My first real story. Please Reveiw!! :P**


End file.
